


"You know the two of us are just young gods"

by imperialfool



Series: The Playlist Series [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialfool/pseuds/imperialfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based on songs, for different fandoms :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You know the two of us are just young gods"

**Author's Note:**

> Now playing: Young god - Halsey

When they fell at the cliff, Hannibal lost his consciousness as soon as they hit the water. Will had momentarily let go of him upon impact and struggled to get to Hannibal because of the currents. He swam hard towards Hannibal, reaching out to him before he loses him to the current. They were washed ashore and woke up even more beat up and bloodied from the night’s thrashing at sea.

But they both lived, and they had to disappear. Thankfully the FBI will not realise that anything is amiss, at least not for now. The camera Dolarhyde had set-up was still recording during their close brush with death. It had recorded everything, from destroying the Great Red Dragon to their own fall.

Hannibal was disappointed they could not escape to Florence. Before all of this, he had made plans for Will, Abigail, and him to live in the city. In his mind, it would have been the perfect place for them to start their family. But all of that is but a dream now. Instead he led Will to the Lecter manor in Lithuania.

The trip there was quiet, in fact the longest conversation they had revolved around patching up their wounds and making sure the other is not as hurt anymore. Will looked deep in thought most of the time, and Hannibal wanted to give him space.

“The last glimpse I had of this place was when my family and I were fleeing from danger. Now, I am looking to it for protection”

Will only nodded when Hannibal looked at him, waiting for any reply. He has not healed completely from his injuries. Other than the stab wounds, he hit a sharp rock and it left a slash mark going from his right shoulder to his left scapular. Hannibal, too, did not escape further damage: a broken rib, and a slash mark going from calf to thigh on his right leg. They look the odd, worse for wear pair lurking in an abandoned estate.

Once they got inside they immediately collapsed on a couch in the sitting room, and for the first time, realised how tired they were. But at the same time, they can both feel a weight that is slowly lifting from their shoulders. They know that this is far from over, and yet the sombre house gave them a flicker of hope that maybe this can be the end of their story.

Will sat up and scanned the room, “You know, the last time I sneaked in here, Chiyoh almost shot me with her rifle”

“You were trespassing, Will. How do you want her to react?”

“Well, she _did_ get to shoot me”

“You _did_ almost stab me”

“Yes, well, I didn’t even get a chance to graze your skin. So it’s hardly fair”

Hannibal laughed at that. A genuine laugh, Will thought. “You must forgive Chiyoh, she has always been very protective of me”. When Will turned to Hannibal, his head tilted back and his eyes closed, it was the first time Will had ever seen him very…domestic. Sure he has seen him cook and clean up during dinner parties, but there is always such finesse in everything that he does. Right now, it’s as if he had let down his defences to let only Will in.

“Did you know what I was about to do?”

“I knew it was the only way. For both of us. I was ready to push the thought away. But I was waiting for you to make a choice”

“If Chiyoh weren’t there, would you have let me?”

Now Hannibal looked at him, his eyes dark but solemn, “I have always let you do what you want, Will. All I ever did was guide you when you are losing your way, I have no control over certain decisions that you will make. I can only anticipate”

“Losing my way from you, is that what you mean?”

They sat looking at each other for a while. The hollowness of the house suddenly made itself felt, and the life it once had is slowly seeping out from its walls. How different would Hannibal be if he hadn’t been traumatized as a child? Will he be a different sort of disconnected man?

Hannibal’s face broke into a grin, “Are you psychoanalysing me, Will? You won’t like me when I’m psychoanalysed”. As soon as he said this, he stood up slowly, careful not to put too much stress on his wounds, “I will start preparing our dinner…make yourself at home, Will”.

* * *

 “Have you chosen a room yet?”

“Yes”

“Let’s go”

“What?”

“Let’s go. To the room you have chosen”

“Why?”

“To clean your wounds, Will”

Will had to laugh at that, “Sorry, now that I’m with you, I never expected to do something as normal as cleaning wounds”.

“We are going to clean stab wounds, Will. It’s hardly normal…but is that what you want, a normal life?”

“I had it with Molly. I liked my life there”

Then Hannibal went silent. It’s true, Will did miss his life in the cabin with Molly and their son. The banality of it all, the repetitiveness of life meant that he can always keep his life in check. It meant that he can control outcomes, and he can definitely choose who to invite in.

When Jack Crawford came to him, he was an uninvited guest. He didn’t choose Jack.

But Hannibal. He chose to see Hannibal. He knew the consequences, but he took it. Will realised that it was probably more dangerous to be away from Hannibal. Molly accepts him, but she will not have understood him. There will be a time when that acceptance wouldn’t be enough, and he would lose control.

Hannibal slowly approaches him, and Will casts down his eyes. “I cannot promise you anything. If you want to go back to that life, I cannot stop you. All I ca---“

“Shut up”

“What?”

“I never said I want to go back. I just said I liked it. The idea of it. Would it be hard for us to have it here?”

“I do not know if I can...”

“We can try”

Will closes the gap between the two of them and finally looked at Hannibal in the eyes. “I want us to try to live”. Will snaked his arm around Hannibal’s waist, pulled him tighter to him and rested his head on his chest. He felt Hannibal tense and he was scared he might not want to. But he relaxed as soon as he felt Hannibal’s arm move from the small of his back up to his shoulders and held him tightly.

“That is all I will ever want, Will”


End file.
